Never Felt This Way
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Greg comes home to a misunderstanding. Sandle. Oneshot. Short, sweet, and compleie.


**_---_Never Felt This Way_---_**

**_Greg comes home to a misunderstanding Characters not mine. Song belongs to Alicia Keys...

* * *

_**

**There will never come a day,**

**You will ever hear me say,**

**That I want or need to be without you…

* * *

**

Sara sat alone in the dark condo she called home, curled up on the sofa, a pillow in her lap, the television muted on some late night talk show. That what she did when she was upset. And no one knew why, not even him.

"Come on, Sara!" Greg yelled, sitting against the front door. "Let me in!"

"No!" she shouted.

He stood up, leaning against the door frame. "I don't know how to help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." She didn't answer him. "Please, open the door, Sara."

Greg had no idea what was going on, this morning he'd woken up beside her like he had almost everyday for the past two months and when he'd gotten off shift – She'd maxed out on overtime again and Grissom refused to let her come in- his key no longer worked in the door.

"Why should I?" she called to him, her voice coming from the opposite side of the door.

He exhaled sharply, his forehead pressed against the cool wood. "Because. I love you and I have no idea why I'm standing out here and it's raining and I'm becoming a CSI-cicle."

Click. He tried the door again and it opened. Sara was on the other side of the room again, resuming her earlier position on the couch. He reluctantly sat down beside her. "What was that all about?" he asked, looking toward the door.

"Why don't you go ask your girlfriend…?"

* * *

**I want to give my all,**

**Baby, just hold me,**

**Simply control me…

* * *

**

Greg was genuinely confused at this point in the conversation. "WHAT!" he gaped, his jaw falling open.

"You heard me."

He stuck his finger in his ear. "Yeah, I heard you. Not sure I heard you correctly, though. You… you think I'm cheating on you..?"

Sara was silent, her reply a simple nod.

"Why on earth would I cheat on you? Sara, I love you and I'm hurt that you'd think I'd do that to you!" he said, standing up and taking a few steps away.

"Who are you trying to kid?" she scoffed. "I saw you! Earlier at the lab! You-"

Greg cut her off. "What were you doing at the lab?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out for dinner on your break but someone beat me to you…"

Realization seemed to strike him. "Did you happen to overhear her name?"

"Katie."

Upon hearing that, and confirming what he thought was going on, he doubled over in laughter.

* * *

**Because your arms, they keep away the loneliness…

* * *

**

"How in the hell is this funny?" Sara growled, glaring daggers at him.

Greg managed to contain himself, sitting down beside her again. "Katie is my little sister!"

Sara fell silent. "You never told me you had a sister named Katie."

"Yeah, I did." He replied, pulling out his cell phone from his back pocket. "I told you. It's my sister Lee, then me, then Hannah and than Kathleen. Kathleen hates it if you call her Kathleen so she goes by Katie." He explained, showing her pictures on the phone to go with each sister's name.

"And now I feel like an idiot."

* * *

**When I look into your eyes,**

**Then I realize,**

**All I need is you in my life,**

**All I need is you in my life…

* * *

**

"You know, Sara," Greg said, wrapping his arm around her, "You're the most important person in my life and I would never, ever, ever cheat on you."

She smiled, scooting closer to him. "I love you, too, Greggo." She replied. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Just, please, don't scare me like that again…"

"How did I scare you?"

"You locked me out. All I want… all I need is to have you in my life and you locked me out of it; that scared me more than anything."

"I'm sorry, Greg," she said. "Really I am. It's just when I saw you earlier, with her, she was so much prettier than me and I thought maybe you didn't need me as much as I need you."

Greg kissed her lightly. "No one is prettier than you," he said, running a hand through her hair. "And I could never not need you."

* * *

'**Cause I never felt this way about loving,**

**Never felt so good, baby,**

**Never felt this way about loving…

* * *

**

"I'm sorry I ever doubted that." She said, kissing him back.

"Glad we have that settled. Can we change the locks back now?"

"I didn't change the locks." Sara reached over, grabbing a key off the table. "I changed your key."

Greg laughed, nuzzling her neck. "You're evil…"

"No," she replied. "You're evil for not explaining your family tree very well!"

Greg laughed. "Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking." He said, pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

**It feels so good…

* * *

**

_Okay… a random one shot song-fic. Hope you like it! Review!_


End file.
